poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Bikini Bottom/Finding the Gears
Yen Sid: The Great battle with Skeleton King is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 18 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the five Warrior Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Antuari, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their third battle of Skeleton King, Sparx's Heart refused to awaken, and so Nova, Otto and Gibson found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other team, Antuari, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help. Yen Sid nod at Bugs Bugs: I saw them, in the Realm of Darkness. Flashback They are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock Nova: Was it? Otto: No way. Gibson: It is. They saw Bikini Bottom covered in Darkness Nova: Why is Spongebob's World... here in the Darkness. Gibson: Don't know They saw the Heartless and they fight them Nova: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness. Gibson: We walk on and on without end. Otto: In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? Nova: We know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry. They went off and see the path collapse Gibson: What do we do? Nova: I guess we know what we're going. They went off Gibson: We haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place... Then more Heartless appeared Otto: It looks like worst thing has stirring. They made it to town Nova: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose. They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures Gibson: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe. Otto: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook... Nova: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom. Gibson: Nova, Otto, that's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past. They are going to Krusty Krab and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse Gibson: The Road collapse when the clock advance. They saw a Gear Nova: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock. So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back Gibson: Of course, we won't get too far without those gears. Nova: Let's go find some. After the find the Gears, they look at the Town All: Not even memories... are safe from the Darkness. They went off to the Krusty Krab Nova: What we wouldn't give to ''really ''turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with all of our teams. Gibson: Nova, I think you... Nova: (Sigh) I'm doing it again. ????: Nova, Otto, Gibson. They saw Antuari Gibson: What the? What are you doing here? Otto: You're supposed to be safe in the Realm of Light! Nova: Wait! You don't mean... you haven't made it out, has the realm of light. Gibson: Why don't you talk to us? They reach his hand and it went pass through him, and they know that Antuari is an Illusion. Nova: So who are you, are memories among these Shadows. And you here to... try and tell us not to lose heart? He disappeared All: (Sigh) Nova: The World keeps our Thoughts alive. Otto: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away. Gibson: Well, at least they're notnhere. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that. They left Bikini Bottom